


Starsky's Worst Nightmare

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin... in a manner of speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge #3: Sweet Alice. Written long ago, actually; finally cross-posting here.

Their heads intimately angled towards each other. Their bodies close as well; almost pressed together. Hutch's voice, dropped velvety low, answered by Sweet Alice's sultry drawl. Their fingers touch and linger.

_No fucking way._ Starsky was not going to put up with this. He sat up and....

Blinked.

It was dark, but he immediately recognized his bedroom. His heart pounding a little, he turned to see Hutch lying next to him, snoring softly.

Starsky relaxed. _Damn, I've gotta stop eating those burritos after ten_ , he thought as he lay back down, tucking himself in tight next to his sleeping blond.


End file.
